


Christmas with the Team

by exiledOptimism



Category: Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: <3, Christmas, Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exiledOptimism/pseuds/exiledOptimism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Problem Sleuth is enjoying Christmas with his team so far. Inspector is thoughtful and Dick is late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas with the Team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PossiblyHuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossiblyHuman/gifts).



> merRY CHRISTMAS

It was Christmas. Halloween behind, it was Christmas. Fucking finally. Problem Sleuth pulled on a coat and headed for the office. Now, one might ask why a man would head to his workplace on such a holiday as this, but his comrades awaited him. The plan was, more or less, to exchange gifts in the office with a bit of booze and have some fun. This, of course, excluded any thought about the Midnight Crew.

 

The only back up plan there was would be to avoid engaging the Crew in any activity.

 

_ This includes talking, drinking, fighting or anything else. _

Sleuth had to stop himself from thinking as he entered the building. Up the stairs, he headed, calling out for his team. Pickle Inspector peeked from Ace's office, a little smile crossing his face as he waved his pal over. The shorter detective jogged into the room, where a small tree had been set up with gifts underneath. Two days ago, the last gifts and cards were placed underneath. Ace Dick was not yet present, but Sleuth grabbed a card and tore open the envelope. He had to ignore the unopened bottle of whiskey on the desk as he perched himself up to read the card. It was the card Dick bought for him, and under a Christmas tree, it said; _  
_

_ Merry Christmas, jackass! _

_ ~Ace Dick _

He chuckled and grabbed the other card, looking up at Inspector who just smiled, holding up two cards. The bastard already opened his. "Thank you, Sleuth. Your card was very thankful."  
  


"You're very welcome." Sleuth hopped off the desk as he opened the card Inspector had given him. It was a very simple card, a snowman.

_ Merry Christmas, Sleuth. It's been a pleasure working with you, and I hope that our partnership continues for many years to come. Thank you for all that you do. _

_ Love, _

_ Pickle Inspector _

Ace Dick entered the room to see the open cards, eyebrows raised. There were gifts to be opened, and now that all three of you were around.


End file.
